VAM is an important monomer building block in the preparation of plastic polymers. The main fields of use of VAM are i.a. the preparation of polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetal and also co- and terpolymerization with other monomers such as for example ethylene, vinyl chloride, acrylate, maleinate, fumarate and vinyl laurate.